Misunderstood
by Chook659
Summary: Kanae finds out about Kyoko's hickey incident, and it's not nearly as bad as she thinks. An awkward conversation in the LoveME room! (ONESHOT)


Misunderstood

\- Skip Beat! is not mine, the characters do not belong to me

\- This is my first fic

\- Enjoy!

"Kyoko?"

"Yes, Moko-san?"

Kanae stared at the obvious mark apparent on her best friend's neck, what made it even more suspicious was that it was on KYOKO of all people. Sighing, Kanae figured it was probably something else, maybe an accident on set or something. It's not like her friend to have anything of that matter, even more, Kyoko was terrified of love in the first lace, as well as being amazingly oblivious to Ren's obvious crush on her.

"What's that thing on your neck? Did something happen on Box R?"

Unfortunately for Kyoko, her emotions let out before her quick thinking. Blushing red as a tomato from remembering last night's event, she quickly (and miserably) tried to make up an excuse. Kanae was quick to see kyoko's faulty behaviour. She couldn't believe her eyes, did LoveME's number one member try something?

"Moko-san, ahh, it's nothing! I mean it! It's really not what you this- "

Kanae quickly shut off Kyoko's defensiveness with a glare, "What are you hiding?!"

"Moko san, it's- "

"Mo! Quit lying! If you don't tell me now, I'll quit being your best friend, AND I'll tell Lor- "

"It's a Hickey!", Kyoko blurted out. Although Kanae had used her harsh foolproof way of persuasion, hearing Kyoko admit it smashed whatever doubt she had in the first place.

Seeing Kanae being so shell-shocked, Kyoko went into a fit of explaining, "Mo! I'm sorry for not telling you! I just thoughtitwouldntbeagoodideatotellyoubecause- "

" Kyoko! Calm down, just explain it to me, okay?!"

Kanae waited for Kyoko's response, eagerly wanting to know what happened to her innocent best friend's out-of-character behaviour. After a bit of hesitation, she finally got the courage to speak slowly.

"Well, um, I was at my Dangerous mission, and uh, Cain-san pushed me on the bed and well, I gave him hickey to make him happy, so in return he, uh- "

"Wait! Who's Cain?!" Kanae couldn't believe it. She'd of thought that out of anyone to get that close4 to her best friend, it would've been that idiot. Who was Cain? How did he get so close to her?!

"ehmm... Moko-san, it's really not that bad. It was part of the dangerous mission, really! So, I uh can't say anything about it..." Kyoko tried to quickly end the conversation with as little detail as possible. She couldn't afford to let Moko-san know about the Dangerous mission, and she didn't want to reveal that Tsuruga-san had a part in it either." Kanae looked at her. It seemed from her expression that Kyoko obviously wasn't going to say much else, unfortunately. She figured that would be the case, Kyoko cared about her work too much to reveal anything she wouldn't be allowed to. Still, Kanae felt worried at how bad the 'Dangerous mission' really was.

"Mo, I know you can't say much, but ca you at least tell me one thing?"

"um, yes Moko-san?"

"Were you okay with it?"

Kyoko was confused. She didn't really know why Moko-san as so concerned, it wasn't that bad? Of course, the memory burned in her brain till this very moment, but it wasn't bad or anything, if she as being honest Kyoko could admit that she kind of liked it.

"It was fine Moko-san! It wasn't so bad! I mean, Cain-san was gentle and everything! He'll probably apologise for it today, anyway!"

"Wait, today's Thursday? I thought you only had Dark Moon after this- "

Only then did it switch in Kanae's brain on who 'Cain' was. She stared at Tsuruga-san as he entered the room to talk with Kyoko. Tsuruga-san was in the Dangerous Mission?! Even more confusing, he took advantage of her like that?! She glared at him immediately.

"Mo! WHY DID YOU USE HER LIKE THAT?!"

Ren stared at Kanae, she was furious at him, but for what?

"Kotonami-san, I don't really know what you're getting at- "

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kanae shouted as he grabbed Kyoko's shirt and showed him the hickey, "YOU DID THIS!"

Ren looked at Kyoko, who was both blushing of embarrassment while being frightened by Kotonami-san. _She looks cute like that._ As he returned to Kotonami he realised that Kyoko could be very vague at times, and that hickey could look suspicious to Kotonami-san. He sighed.

"Kotonami-san, about the hickey, it's really not- "

"DID YOU EVEN TAKE HER OUT BEFOREHAND?! DID SHE AGREE WILLINGLY?! …. DID YOU USE PROTECTION?!"

Kyoko at this point was insanely confused. _Protection, for a hickey? What was Moko-san getting at?_

She looked over at Tsuruga-san who was constantly being cut off by her best friend. She couldn't really understand why Moko-san was so angry. It's not like she went THAT far. And the hickey was only because of Cain, right?

"Moko-san, why would I need protection?"

Kanae stared at her friend in disbelief, she couldn't be that dense, could she?

"MO! Didn't Sho's family ever tell you anything about pregnancy!?"

At this point Chiori walked in, however only Ren noticed. Kanae was busy lecturing her best friend about taking precautions. From the look on Kyoko's face, and Kanae's fury, Chiori decided to take advantage of her invisibility and just watched.

"AND YOU!", Kanae glared at Ren, "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'LL GIVE HER AWAY THAT EASILY?! THE WORLD ISNT READY FOR YOU TO MAKE CARELESS MISTAKES LIKE THAT! DO YOU REALLY WANT MINI REN AND KYOKO'S RUNNING AROUND YOUR APART- "?

"KYOKO IS PREGNANT!?"

"Chiori-san! Uhm, no, it's really not, I mean it's really not what she thinks- "

"MO! You should've told me in the first place that you'd gotten that far! It was taking forever, to think you didn't even tell me, even before you- "

"Kotonami-san."

The world seemed to stand still when Ren talked. His gentlemanly smile was in full shine as he talked calmly to Kanae, hiding his anger to anyone not aware of his personality. Chori stared at Tsuruga-san's weird aura. She wasn't aware of his deathly glares yet, so this was a surprise. Kyoko, while being as shocked as Chiori was, was familiar with his behaviour and more glad that he could intervene and save her from her best friend's rambling. She didn't have a chance to object at anything, but as soon as he spoke to Kanae the room went silent. Kanae had no choice to listen to him.

"There is no way I would ever take advantage of Mogami-san like that, much less make careless decisions like that. Furthermore, it isn't nearly as bad as you think."

Kyoko used Ren's distracting smile to slither away from Kanae's grasp. She continued to watch as Ren pointed at her neck.

"This," he said while pointing at her hickey, "is as far as it went."

"….Oh."

While Kanae was relived and shocked, Chiori was a little disappointed that her ship didn't make ANY progress. Yashiro was also annoyed that nothing, had happened. He had heard the ENTIRE conversation behind Ren's back, much to Ren's dismay.

 _Well there goes my expectations. *sigh* I guess I should have known, it IS Ren and Kyoko here._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if it's bad, it's my first fanfic so I'd appreciate constructive critism! ^_^_


End file.
